Fallen Angel
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Bella disappeared four years ago and is back in La Push where she belongs, where has she been... also... what has she become? The wolf pack has phased so be sure for some epic team wolf action! This is my first post so please give me lots of feed back and be somewhat nice. Consider this the disclaimer; I don't own twilight sadly enough so yeah... on with the story!
1. Chapter 1

I watched Paul as he walked into the diner, a baby in his arms and a 2-3 year old child gripping onto his hand. I hadn't been in La Push in some time but last time I was here I didn't know he had himself a lady. I was here… maybe four years ago, something like that but it was only for a few days. We had grown up together and I had known him all my life but this was unexpected, I had never thought he would be a father, and he was a good one at that judging by the grins on his older child's face. Not that I would expect anything less from Paul.

"Hey Paul, come over here man, someone's here to see you man" Sam called out beaming at me

I wish I could have been here for the birth of his children and his wedding judging by the ring on his finger but something happened and I had to go away to keep my La Push family safe. But now I was safe it was safe for them to be around me and I was elated to be back. I had missed the rain and thunderstorms no matter how wet it was.

"What is it?" Paul asked quietly bouncing his baby girl slightly, he hadn't seen me yet

"Guess whose back?" Sam asked turning his head so he was looking directly at me

"Bella?" he asked, eyes boring into mine. As soon as I looked up into his eyes it felt like the world stopped spinning, all strings I had connected to everyone else were cut and connected to Paul. I felt like I was glowing but I knew we were making a scene so I dragged my eyes away from his forcing myself to look elsewhere.

"Yeah, I'm here" I whispered. Not wanting to choose favourites but being away from Paul for those years hurt, it hurt to be away from everyone but I missed him the most.

Without knowing I was on my feet and in Paul's arms, Emily grabbed the toddlers hand and pulled him towards her, giving us some space. I wrapped my arms around his back and squeezed him gently, letting him know I was here. With his free arm he wrapped it around me, settling his hand in between my shoulder blades. My face rested in the crook of his neck and i unconsciously inhaled his scent, it hadn't changed. It was still the same old same old; it was like the forest just after it rained and freshly baked cookies or something. I drew back slightly and looked down at the bundle in his arms; she was beautiful, golden russet skin, black hair and a button nose. Since she was sleeping I didn't get to see her eyes but I guessed they would be the classic brown.

"She's beautiful" I whispered looking up at Paul

He didn't answer but his smile said it all, he was proud of his little girl. We both sat down with Paul sitting next to me and it was just like old times. The old group of goofy teenagers sitting around the diner were just now goofy adults.

"Do you want to hold her?" Paul whispered into my ear, his lips brushing my ear and it took all I had to hold back a shudder

I nodded and smiled, most people think from looking at me that I wouldn't be good with babies but surprisingly I was. Deep down I knew I wanted a family; I just wanted to live for a while before I settled down. But for now after all I had been through in the past four years I just wanted to rest, just for a little while.

Paul passed me his baby girl somewhat apprehensively and placed her in my arms, I couldn't help but grin goofily at her. I mean she was pretty cute. I heard the clicking of something and looked up and saw Emily clicking away with that camera of hers. I shook my head and looked back down at her and asked Paul;

"What's her name?"

He smiled and answered "Grace, Grace Madelyn Lahote"

I let out a faint breath and gave him a questioning look and he smiled back and said;

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself" he then looked at me in worry "I hope that was okay"

I giggled and looked at her and said "It suits her, I don't mind" Paul was talking about Grace's name, Grace was my middle name. My full name is Isabella Grace Swan.

"Tyler Carter Lahote is the little man over there, crazy kid" Paul smiled shaking his head, his hair was shaggy, it wasn't short but it wasn't long either. Just the way I liked it and how it suited him, he had also let his facial hair grow out a little so it wasn't like a beard but it wasn't like a day's stubble. It gave him the bad boy edge that was so classically Paul.

"I missed you guys so much" I whispered letting a few tears gather in my eyes but not let them fall

"We missed you too" Sam said for everyone who nodded in agreement

"What happened Bella" Paul asked looking at me with a heartbroken expression "It wasn't like you to just go running off and I know that something was up with you. I know you wouldn't leave us if you didn't have to, we are your family especially after well… you know"

"I can't tell you yet, I'm not ready and I sure as hell know that you guys aren't ready to hear it either" I whispered "But I promise I will tell you one day, just not yet"

I got hard looks from everyone but they didn't push my further. Conversation started up again and I just listened to the banter that I had missed so much. We caught up on what I had missed and I told them what I could and soon enough it was closing time and Sue came around telling us to close up when we are finished. She had always let us stay as long after hours as we wanted as long as we shut up for her and didn't eat all her food.

"Hey Sue" I said standing up, cradling Grace against me with one arm and hugging her with the other

"You back for good girl?" she said beaming at me

"Yeah, I am stuck on this place like glue" I smiled back watching her go

I passed Paul's baby girl back to him knowing that he was probably getting antsy to hold her again and got up and poured myself a glass of very strong coffee and milk. I hadn't slept in a little bit more than two weeks and I was feeling the effects of lack of sleep catching up with me but I forced myself to keep my eyes opened without the aid of energy drinks.

"You look like crap" Jacob said bluntly glancing over at me

"When was the last time you slept?" Emily asked gently but firmly

"A while ago" I mumbled not wanting them to get all worried about me

"Bella" Embry said raising his eyebrows and giving me the look that said it all

"Fine" I sighed and answered "A bit more than two weeks I guess"

"Why?" Paul demanded but in the process that he woke Grace up and started her crying

"Pass her here" I said gesturing to Grace

"She won't go back down for ages now," Paul said rubbing his face tiredly with one hand and Grace cradled in the other "If you wake her up like that she gets really jumpy and wide awake, trust me."

"Just let me hold her and give you a break" I mumbled grabbing her from Paul's grasp

"Hello sweetheart," I mumbled to a crying Grace bouncing her gently "It's okay, daddy's a scary man isn't he, don't worry he loves you. He didn't mean it, you're okay."

Her eyes opened and I was shocked to say they were blue but were gorgeous anyway. Her cries slowed as I continued talking to her, still bouncing her gently.

"Who's a good girl," I cooed to a now quiet Grace, she was just looking at me curiously

Paul looked at me in shock and said "No body's ever been able to do that, not even Emily, how did you do that?"

"I dunno" I said pretty shocked but smug with myself then went on lightly "I think she likes me"

"Of course she does" Paul grinned "Any child of mine that didn't like you I would begin to question who the father was"

We continued talking and Grace soon found a few stray bits of my hair to tug on gently but I didn't mind, she was really cute and it didn't hurt me at all. I looked down to her again to find her blue eyes looking at me with… awe or something like that.

"She's really taken with you" I heard Paul mumbled in my ear from behind me, I didn't jump but I was surprised I didn't hear him come up behind me. He was sitting in front of me after all…

**Paul's Pov**

"She's really taken with you" I mumbled in Bella's ear watching her hold my baby girl and let her play with her hair

I was grateful that Bella didn't ask who their mother was; I didn't want to go into that on her first day back. Since Leah died I have been pretty lost but the pack was there to hold me up, I knew I imprinted on Bella when I looked into her eyes but I wasn't mad, Leah would have wanted me to move on. Bella was the kindest person I knew and I wanted my kids to have a mother growing up, they needed one. And plus not wanting to admit it out aloud I have always kind of had a crush on Bella since I was little, even when I was married, not that I would have cheated on Leah if she was still alive for Bella.

At first I was confused why the spirits would have given me an imprint but then I understood, I needed my other half to help me with my kids… and myself. I never imprinted on Leah so we always had that hanging over our heads but she didn't let it bother her, she always said that if I found her then she would force me to be just friends with my imprint. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, she was one of a kind. I couldn't help but think that Leah would have had something to do with me getting an imprint. And plus Leah loved Bella like a sister, it really tore her up when Bella had to leave; it seemed right for her to take over for Leah somehow, if she wanted to and accepted the imprint.

Bella didn't answer me but she had a goofy smile on her face that only babies bring out in you, I knew that all too well. When Tyler was born I caught heaps of flick from the pack but then again everyone had the same goofy smile on their faces. It didn't get much better when Grace was born, Emily had the evidence.

As I watched them I couldn't help but rest my head on Bella's shoulder and wrap my hands around her waist. I knew that the pack knew that I imprinted but I didn't care, I knew they would all be happy for me.

"Paul" Bella whispered to me so no one else could hear

"Yes" I mumbled in her ear again

"Do you have a wife?" she asked gently

"She's not with us anymore" I whispered

"Sorry" Bella said but didn't make a move to get out of my arms

"Don't be" I whispered to her "We were blessed to have her with us while we did"

Bella smiled and didn't say anything more.

I looked over to see Tyler playing with Embry but he looked pretty tired so I took it as time to take my kids home. I looked down to see Grace starting to get fussy so I went and started warming a bottle up so she wouldn't start crying, I had a pretty good headache and her crying isn't exactly quiet. I passed it to Bella wordlessly and went over to Embry and picked up Tyler, he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Dada" Tyler mumbled as I rested him against my shoulder and watched as his eyes fell down and he went to sleep

"Well" I said to the rest of the pack who had stupid grins on their faces "I have to go home and get these two into bed, I will see you tomorrow"

There were mumbles of "Okay" and "See you later" so I turned to Bella who was feeding Grace and she looked at me and I couldn't help but think how beautiful she had gotten over the four years that she had been away. She looked like she had grown into her body finally… she looked like a woman.

"Come on" I mumbled walking towards the door with Bella following me


	2. Chapter 2

We walked side by side on the short walk back to my house with Bella still feeding Grace, Grace even being a baby is a slow eater. What would take a normal baby like 10 minutes takes her 15 on a good day but most of the time 20 minutes. The doctors said nothing was wrong with her so I was content knowing that she was just a slow eater.

I unlocked the door and went to Tyler's room and tucked him in since he was already in his jammies. It still amazed me how kids around his age could just fall asleep so quickly, it didn't matter where he was he just fell asleep when he was tired. I walked out of his room turning off the hall way light and into the living room, I flopped down onto the large three seater couch and clamped my eyes shut. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep when my eyes flew opened, WHERE THE HELL WAS GRACE? I leapt up and sprinted into her room to find Bella finishing off changing her nappy and dressing her in a new onesie for bed.

I let a sigh of relief escape as I walked up behind Bella and watcher her dress a content looking Grace. Bella passed me Grace and mumbled something about grabbing a coffee. I wandered over to Grace's cot, don't get me wrong I loved to have her fall asleep in my arms but according to Grace's doctor she should be learning to fall asleep on her own and recognise her cot as a place of sleep. Yeah the first few times it made both of us grumpy so I ended up giving up but we are getting better now. I put her in but didn't leave the room, I just mooched around for a while doing the cleaning up of the room.

Grace was asleep around half an hour later so I took it as my cue to leave, I didn't want to wake her and make her fussy. I walked into the living room thinking I would find Bella there but I didn't have any luck, I walked past the bathroom to check she wasn't in the toilet or shower. I flopped onto the couch once more, maybe she just went home… but I had the feeling that she was still here. I got up and check outside, nothing. I walked into the kitchen and found Bella there, she wasn't joking about being really tired, she had fallen asleep standing up. Her head had flopped down with her hands spread apart bracing her on the counter top. I let out a light chuckle and scooped her up, I carried her bridal styler to the couch and lied down with her on top of me.

I woke to the sun invading the darkness of my eye lids, I got up, stretched and looked at my watch in shock. It was 11 o'clock, there was no way in hell that Grace could sleep through a whole night and I hadn't been disturbed by Tyler yet. I felt the tendrils of fear grab hold of me and take me by the heart, I sprinted into Tyler's room and found it empty. I ran into Grace's room and let my breath out in a soft 'whoosh'. Bella was sitting on the ground with Grace and Tyler, I watched silently as Bella held Grace up so she was resting some of her weight of her chubby legs. Tyler was watching Grace giggle and coo in glee as he tickled her slightly as Bella bounced her up and down.

I padded up silently behind her and sat down next to her, watching Grace's face scrunch up looking at me, I could tell that she was remembering who I was. Babies' sight wasn't good at eight weeks; they saw things instead of clearly, fuzzy. She giggled as Bella bounced her again before passing her to me.

**Bella's Pov**

"You should have woken me up" he murmured kissing Grace's little hand earning a giggle from her as it brushed up against his stubble

"I know" I said nonchalantly, shrugging "But you needed a full night's sleep, you probably haven't had one since Tyler was born"

"You where the one that fell asleep on the kitchen bench" he reminded me

"Yeah, but unlike you I don't need much sleep to feel ready to go again. Give me six hours broken or unbroken and it's like the average person's week of sleep" I explained, I had taught myself that it was enough, especially with what I was preoccupied with while I was away it was hard to come by sleep without being killed

**Emily's Pov**

I decided to give Paul a break of taking the kids out to my house so I packed up lunch and Sam and I drove over as the boys phased and ran a quick patrol so they all could have lunch at the same time. Sam grabbed the bags with all the food as I unlocked and walked in, that pack all had a set of keys for each of the houses. If something happened we would want the pack to be able to use our house or vice versa.

I walked into the living room and couldn't help the smile that found its way onto my lips, Bella was laying on her back holding Grace so she was on her legs resting on Bella's stomach. Grace let out a delighted squeal as Bella blew on her face.

Bella rolled her head back and spotted me and said "Hey Em"

"Hey Bella," I smiled, it would take a little of getting used to having her around again "Where's Paul?"

"Kitchen" Bella replied sitting up and putting Grace in her play pen and walking over to the couch

Sam walked in and set the basket down and joined Bella and I on the couch.

"Sooo, how's things?" Bella asked turning to me eargly

"Well we got engaged and…" I mumbled blushing slightly "I'm pregnant"

"Really?" Bella said early looking at my stomach "How far along?"

"About 9 weeks" I smiled, I wasn't showing but at the moment I wasn't feeling the so called 'glow' either, I just felt sick and tired

"Wow, that's exciting. What have you been up to Sammy?" Bella asked poking her tongue at him, he hated being called Sammy but funnily enough he tolerated it when Bella called him that

"Not much, I mean I got a job as a security guy from the council. Me, Paul, Jarred, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady all work around the clock for the council. Life's pretty easy at the moment, not much to worry about so we are taking it easy." Sam said covering well the fact the boys all turn into giant wolves and hunt vampires "The boys will be here in a minute for lunch, they are just checking the perimeter"

"What have you been up to Bella?" Sam asked eyes boring into hers but her eyes looked vacant. It was like her body was here but her brain wasn't, I was getting really worried about her. Sam tried a few times shaking her and calling out to her, he shook her once more when she suddenly leapt at him.

Bella flew at Sam and had him pinned and restrained in a few seconds flat, to say I was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes had taken on a glazed look and she was reaching into her pocket when Paul suddenly boomed walking into the room;

"BELLA NO"

She snapped out of her trance like state and got a look of horror on her face. She went scrambling backwards until she hit the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and covering her face in her hands and started murmuring 'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I should have never come back' over and over again as if to soothe herself.

None of us moved to try and console Bella or anything, we were all in shock that she had pinned Sam, an alpha werewolf, with ease. We were all staring at Bella when you could see her vision visibly clear, it was like she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Shit" she mumbled under her breath

She stood and we all snapped our gazes to her, she had a hard look on her face. She was walking briskly towards the door when Paul boomed again;

"What the hell was that?"

"I have to go, I will be back. Maybe" she said walking out the door without a second look back… just like before she was gone again

Paul went tearing out of the house after her, I heard him call out after her and I couldn't help but go outside to see what was up with Paul and Bella.

"She's just… gone" Paul spluttered out "I was like not even that far behind her and when I got out she was gone"

**Bella's Pov**

I can't believe I attacked Sam! I was having a flash back of my time being hunted and trying to escape my personal hell. When I have flash backs if people touch me I attack, it's like I am in a nightmare that I can't escape. It's like fear and panic take hold and I can't shake it, in those moments I can't break it. I knew why it happened though, a threat was near. Since I escaped they have been coming increasingly rare with much practice, they only happen now if a threat is near and I need to get rid of them. In plain speak it's basically my body tell me that I need to kill someone again; it's what I was made to do in the first place.

I guess that's why my title became known to all of my enemies and allies. Even some humans knew about me, that's very rare though. Not many knew my real name Bella Grace Swan, to them I was known as "The Executioner", which was good considering I could hide out places without arising suspicion. I hunted vampires, werewolves, werecats, even the odd rouge trolls sometimes, or whatever what hunting me, I'm not too picky. Yeah I wish I was still blissfully ignorant, being human or at least not knowing any different was good, no it was heaven.

I charged off towards my house, well my dad's house, and ripped the door opened. I slammed it shut; I almost flew into the wardrobe before I opened the door. I got changed into my battle gear before I walked over to the side of my room. There was an electronic panel in the side of the wall, to the naked eye it looked like an air-con climate control thingy, to me it was the entrance to my weapons room. When I had come back for a few days like four years ago I had been dropping my weapons off and into the room in case I needed them for when I moved back, I mean once you find out what I am and what I do you just can't flick a switch and turn it off.

I pushed my hand onto the touch screen and it read my hand and opened onto an impressive array of weapons. My favored weapons were a sword, crossbow and whips/chains. I carried all the other tip bits on me all the time, holy water, silver cross necklace, silver bullets to go with my gun and a silver knife. Silver may not kill a vampire but it can buy you just enough precious to burn them or kill them.

I strapped everything on, shut the weapons panel and walked out the back door, locking everything before I waltzed around into the forest. Following my gut feeling towards my enemy, I thought maybe I had just had a flash back when I heard the thud of soft footfalls, they almost sounded human. So it was a demon then, interesting, hadn't killed one of those in a while…


	3. Chapter 3

"Blood traitor" the demon in front of me shrieked, its icy grey eyes boring into mine

I sighed dramatically "Now that really is getting old, you know I aren't really a blood traitor. I'm a mutt therefore… my alliance doesn't lie with you scum"

"Now that was rude" it chuckled "And for that you shall be punished"

I gave it a dark grin and lunged, catching the demon off guard; I easily sliced a hand off it, watching as the black fog seeped out of its stump. Say for instance you were in the kitchen with someone you knew and you accidentally sliced their hand off, you would know that they were a demon by the black fog. It's little parts of their soul seeping out, being sent back down into hell where they are imprisoned for another 50 years. That's their penalty if they get killed, they get sent to the pit to be slaves to satin before they are released to wreak more havoc.

But if all their soul escapes over time from a small wound their body can still remain if you don't kill them properly. They kind of turn into vegetables, like their brain doesn't work, they have nothing to drive them with so they just go on mass killing spree's, humans, other demons, pretty much everything. That's why it's so important you kill them when you wound them, so it doesn't cause other problems down the track. It's a punishable offence, not to kill a demon; you can usually get away with it if the demon hasn't killed anyone else but if they have you are in for a world of hurt.

The demon screamed in pain and fixed me with a glare when it said "Now that's just rude, I don't appreciate being injured"

"Hmm" I sighed in answered "I don't like having to leave my life to come and dispose of scum like you"

With that I slid my sword into its black heart, twisting slightly before pulling back. I frowned in annoyance at the black slime that was dripping off my sword; it was a pain to clean off. I flicked it a few times to get the excess off before I settled down onto the ground and watched the remainder of its black soul seep out of the now opened cavity where the remainder of its slashed heart was. It was a fascination thing to watch the fog seep out and down. It hovered over the ground for a while before it slowly seeped down into the earth, towards hell to be imprisoned once again.

When the soul was pretty much gone the body twisted and folded in on itself and with one more puff of smoke, the body was gone, just lingering black fog. I climbed to my feet and flicked my sword once again in an effort to remove the black sludge but just sighed and put it back into its holster. I smirked, that demon was pretty new, must have been its first or second time in the world, so it must have been around 50 – 100 years old, which was young for a demon. I have had pretty good… fights… with demons that have been way older and more experienced, which are fun every now and again.

I walked back towards home and though about what I would tell my friends… I didn't really want to but…. I was afraid I would have no choice; I owed it to them to tell them. I broke out of the tree line right above my drive and I stepped onto the drive, walking down it with my head down, frowning.

"Bella" I heard my name being called and I snapped my head up and met the eyes of my friends

I let out a sigh; I guess fate had decided that I had to tell the today… yippee. I walked past them and opened the door, not saying anything.

"Bella" I heard multiple voices say in confusion, I heard their footsteps follow me and I didn't pause. I placed my hand on the panel and watched at it opened.

I heard gasps as I walked into my weapons room and unloaded my stuff; I decided to keep my sword out because I would have to clean it in a minute. I turned to see them all staring at me with… shock and confusion.

"What is all that?" I heard Sam ask

"Weapons" I answered, slipping my whip off my arm along with my chains

"What do you need them for?" Paul asked giving me a guarded look

"This" I sighed letting my black wings unfurl slowly behind me and hang there, moving slowly

"What are you?" Jacob asked looking somewhat scared

"Part fallen angel, part demon and part human" I answered giving them a guarded look

"How?" Emily asked looking speechless

"My mother was on earth so she was an angel but also part human, my father is a demon. He captured mother and… got her pregnant with me, she stayed on earth to give birth to me then killed my father. Renee and Charlie adopted me, I didn't know what I was until just before I left… I was taken under the care of the so called 'protectors'" I said looking at their shocked faces before I added "Oh yeah and I know about you guys being wolves"

There was a very pregnant silence when Paul whispered, holding Grace close, "What happened to you when you disappeared?"

"I was scared and the so called 'protectors' of… hybrids and mutts took me in, taught me how to harness my powers, what I am, what I can do and what I am destined to do" I said not looking at them "It was a little later that I realised that they were just using us, building an army of mutts if you will. I did a little digging and found out that they were just using us to build up their powers, what they taught us was all wrong… they were building us up to be weapons.

They found out what I was doing and I was chucked into the pit for a while, they let me go, believing that I had learnt my lesson. It was a few months later that I found a way out of hell; I took it and didn't look back. It was then that I realised the weight of what I had done. I had demons coming after me anywhere I went and soon enough I annihilated the threat, when I was still in training I was told I was the best they had ever seen, period. Everyone one wanted me pretty much except for the big man up top, he doesn't take mutts like me, I was so wanted that they were willing to take me by force.

After that I was left alone for a while, then I had people coming to me wanting me to take care of demon or other so called 'mythical creature' problems. I accepted and found that I was actually okay at something so I stuck with it, for a while. I got the title called the 'The executioner' because I was so good at what I did, I got bored and things had gotten quiet so I decided I was in control of myself enough and I wouldn't pose a threat so… I came home"

"Wow" I heard Embry mutter "So wouldn't have expected that"

"What did you go all spaz on Sam before?" I heard Emily ask

"Flash back… it's kind of like a fore warning to say that a demon or something is near" I answered, still not looking at them… I was afraid to see their disgust and betrayal in their eyes

"Bella look at us" Emily said softly, I obliged "We don't really care what you are… I think I speak for all of us when I say we are just glad you are back"

I saw the rest of them nod in affirmation and I nodded before I whispered "Thank you"

"Okay" Paul said looking at me with a strange look in his eyes "I have two questions for you, the first one is where did you go before when you ran out of my house?"

"I went home and then into the forest" I answered, looking deep into his honey coloured eyes, huh, they must have gotten lighter from the time I had been away

"Second one is, what is that black stuff is?" he mumbled pointing to the sword that was slowly dripping a thick black substance onto the carpet… eww… I would have to clean that later…

"Demon blood" I answered "That's why I was in the forest; I had to… take care of it"

"What happened to it?" Sam asked tensing

"Dead" I answered, "The body is taken care of, nothing to worry about"

"Why was it here?" Jacob asked looking worried

"No reason" I just shrugged "It was probably just passing through, either that or it had caught up with me for some reason but I highly doubt that, it was only a young one. I wouldn't probably have known about me yet"

"What exactly do demons do?" Quil asked

"Kill things that they are sent to destroy, you can thank big daddy down below for that. Usually they are just there to help settle wars or start them, there aren't that many around compared to vampires or trolls" I answered

"Trolls?" Jake asked incredulous

"Yeah" I snorted "Dumb creatures, very slow and stupid but if they are angered they can wreak a lot of havoc in a short time span because they are so big and have a lot of brute force, they are invisible to the naked eye. Most people just put it down to building failure or storm damage if they come into cities or towns."

"What does a demon look like?" Embry asked

"Just like a normal person, except all demon's eyes are an icy grey colour and if you cut them black fog comes out of the cut… just leave it to the experts. If you don't kill a demon and just leave them with their soul seeping they sort of turn into not dead versions of zombies, they kill everything that they come in contact with and you will be in serious trouble… like peace keepers will come after you and kill you as punishment"

"Well that's a bit harsh" Quil snorted

"Not really" I said back "If you decide to kill one you have to carry through with that act, you just can't leave a job half done. It's just like if a vampire endangers the tribe you will keep hunting it until you either kill it or it gives up and moves on"

"True" Embry nodded

"Now if you will excuse me" I joked "I have to go clean my sword, you can stay if you want, I don't care"

"Got any food" Quil asked looking hopeful

I snorted and mumbled "In the fridge, lummox"

"Hey" he said pretending to be offended "Do I look like a lummox?"

"No" I shook my head before I answered "You just look like the hulk"

"Meanie" Quil said pouting on the way into the kitchen

I followed him and walked out the back door to the outside sink, rummaging around in the cabinet underneath it and finding some bleach, I poured the bottle of it over the sword watching as the blackness melted off it and slipped down the sink. I sighed when it was clean and washed it off with water before I quickly slipped the tip of it up the vein in my arm and quickly wiped the blade in my blood. I learned that if you don't wash your blades that they become rusty from the demon blood in a sense and that if you wash them in your blood, you become connected with the blade… I performed a sort of magic on it so it is eternally mine. No one but me can use it, it just… doesn't work.

"Bella" I heard Paul yelp then thunder towards me "What are you doing?"

"Stop" I snapped before he could jerk the sword out of my hand

**Paul's Pov**

I watched in horror as Bella slid the blade along her vain on her wrist, crimson spilled from her arm and I flew into action.

"Bella" I yelped, running towards her "What are you doing?"

"Stop" she snapped and I found myself complying to her command

I watched in fascination as the blood spilled over the blade, casting a dim blue light from the sword itself. Then in a small flash of blue light, the crimson stain disappeared. I looked to Bella's arm and the cut had disappeared, not even a scratch in sight.

"What was that?" I asked, grabbing her arm despite myself and checking for a mark again

"Blood bonding" she answered with a small smile playing on her lips "It connects me and the sword, no one else but me can use it… very handy if someone tries to steal it during battle or something"

I felt a sigh of relief come from my mouth and I pulled her into a hug, I could feel my heart settling down.

"Jumpy much" Bella snorted but returned the hug before she whispered "I know about imprint… just so you know"

I felt the wind go out of me in a 'whoosh' and I pulled back slightly, looking down at Bella.

"What do you think about it?" I asked quietly, preparing for rejection

"Well" she sighed before she grinned at me "If you want me, you can have me, I don't want anyone else… if that is okay with you"

I picked her up and spun her around and pulled her in closer to me before I whispered "Hell yeah I want you… will you be okay with raising Grace and Tyler? I mean they are my kids and"

"Shh" Bella smirked, "I would love to help you raise them"

"Good" I smirked "I wouldn't have it any other way"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

"I hate myself for asking but… who is their mother Paul?" I asked that night, sitting on Paul's couch sipping some tea. We had just put both of the kids to bed and were chilling out before we went to bed

"Leah Clearwater…" Paul answered, voice quivering slightly "We got together a little before you left and were testing out our relationship before we made it public… It was around a year later that we got married, everything we going really well for us when Tyler came along around a year after, he was a happy mistake. Another year passed. It was around the end of last year when we found out that Leah was pregnant again" he gave me a brief smile

"Towards the end of her pregnancy things were heating up around here vampire wise. Apparently some vampire dude fell in love with a human and she got bitten by another rouge and the rouge's mate started a war trying to kill her, the leeches asked for our help and we obliged. Leah had Grace three weeks before it started and she was ready to phase again, she was only meant to be a backup in case one or two got through. While we were fighting five got through and I couldn't get there fast enough, she killed three and the last two crushed her to death… Grace was only three weeks old"

I wrapped my arms around Paul and wiped his tears off his face and disregarded my own, Leah and I were great friends and I was grateful for her being with Paul while I was gone. I was grateful for the beautiful family she made with Paul, I was grateful that she was with us while she was. You couldn't ask for more than that.

"Seth is the best uncle the kids could ask for" Paul chuckled, smiling at me "He plays with them, helps me out when I look stressed, all that"

We sat in silence for a while before Paul said suddenly;

"You know you haven't said 'I'm sorry' about Leah I mean"

"Because I'm not" I shrugged "I'm not sorry about the time she spent with us, the two beautiful children she gave you… and me, I find it's better to remember people as who they were… not death and all its friends"

"How did I do it?" Paul asked playing with a bit of my chestnut hair

"Do what?" I asked looking into his honey eyes

"Get as luck as I did, I had Leah and now that she's gone… I got you, who could ask for better people in their life"

"I could say the same thing" I said laying back with my head in Paul's lap, looking up at him "I mean how good are my friends for accepting me back into their life after I have been away for four years without a word from me? And then I go onto tell them that I am a murderer for a job and also not human" I snorted bitterly

"Hey" Paul said cradling my head gently in his hands "You can't help who you are, or who your parents are…"

"Humph" I mumbled, closing my eyes, feeling contentment settling in

I was almost asleep when Paul asked;

"So, what do you called yourself, I mean what are you…"

"I am a mutt" I snorted, opening my eyes "That's the common term for people like us"

"What's the correct term" Paul probed

"A demonic angel, sometimes also known as the 'angelic demon'" I replied

"Do you have any special powers or anything?" Paul asked "I mean when I am phased, I am the best fighter whereas Embry has the best hearing"

I smirked at him and said;

"Paul, give me your underwear"

"No" he said giving me a strange, I just fixed my gaze on him and waited, never breaking my gaze until… bingo. He stood up and was prepared to drop him pants when I broke out in laughter.

He sat and gave me a confused look "What was that?"

"Demons are very persuasive creatures, watch out" I said wriggling my eyebrows teasingly

"What else" he asked "And no more funny business"

"I can possess people if I want, therefore cause mental illness or physical disease if I want to… um… I can keep people from speaking… uhh… blindness and I can shape shift, OH and I can control fire" I mumbled, embarrassed, those were my demon powers coming out. I really did hate them, I have never used them but it still scared me to think that I could inflict that kind of… evil on them.

"That's kind of creepy" Paul said giving me a look that made my heart clench in pain of letting him down, creeping him out.

"Those are just my demon powers" I mumbled "My angel powers are… I can speak in any language I want… um… I can sort of control lighting… um… my wings… uhh… I have like super speed, stamina, reflexes, all that. I think that is all of it OH, hang on I have fangs and claws"

"What" Paul said sceptical

I smiled at him and felt my K9 teeth elongate along with nails that look reasonably sharp. I snapped my mouth shut and retracted my claws when I saw Tyler stumble out into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Dadda, I can't sleep" he grumbled when he saw me and clambered onto my lap, resting his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his small body, pulling him to me gently.

"Why's that champ?" Paul asked gently

"The monster is under the bed again" he whispered, looking at the door like the 'monster' could hear him

"You wanna know a secret?" I asked Tyler gently, spinning him so he could see me

He nodded eagerly

"Well" I said leaning in and whispering in his ear "I am an angel and monsters can't come near me, as long as your daddy loves me, no monsters can get you or Grace"

"Really?" He asked, his eyes going wide with wonderment "Because you look like an angel"

"Really" I nodded smiling at him "Now how about you stay out here for a while, Mr Monster has to pack his things before he leaves"

"Okay" he nodded, yawing gently, I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and soon enough his breathing evened out

"God" Paul sighed looking at me in amazement "You are never leaving, usually when that happens he is up for a least half the night"

I smiled and gently picked up Tyler, placing him down onto his bed and pulling the covers up. Giving him a small smile before I pulled the door shut. I peeked out to see Paul passed out on the couch when I heard Grace wake up, I walked into and smelt what was wrong, I changed her nappy and warmed some milk up. I sat on the seat across from Paul as I fed Grace, watching her eat, I couldn't help but smile, she had Leah's eyes.

I put her back and bed and stretched out on the couch next to Paul, curling into him to share his warmth. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but smile, I could really get used to that. Soon enough I sunk into the depths of sleep…

I was flying hard, I don't know why but I had a feeling of dread, my wings were tired, I had injuries, blood was pouring out of a gash in my head and arm. I was close to death, I could feel it. I tripped over thin air, if that was even possible, and I felt my wings give up beneath me. I rolled over to see a huge silver wolf standing over me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but something else was going to, I could feel it.

I heard a crack followed by another when I saw Jake, Lucifer's right hand man, we had a disagreement years ago and well… he mustn't have given up on thinking that he could have me, that I would be his... I would rather die than go to him.

"I told you I would get you Isabella, even if you don't want me. Just think how pleased big daddy will be with me, to have you in his collection." he whispered before I saw multiple thing sink into Paul's heart, lungs, and brain, he must had had snipers out to take out Paul, how did he know he would be with me?

I gave a scream of torment as I watched the life die from Paul's honey wolf eyes. Jake kneeled next to me said something…

I woke with a start and opened my eyes, feeling sweaty and weak. I looked across at Paul who was next to me still sleeping; I felt dread seep through me. Was Jake really after me or was my mind just wandering and playing a cruel trick on me? I swallowed the lump in my throat and exhaled shakily, if he was after me I would have to leave again, even if I didn't want to, he was ruthless. I knew what he was capable of, he has a big heart but he also has a cold one.

I rubbed my face anxiously, I didn't want to have kill Jake but I would if I had to, he was… special to me in some twisted way. I got up and walked out, towards my house. I took a shower and changed out of my clothes and pulled some nice jeans and shirt on, I walked towards my car with keys in hand and climbed in. Preparing for a little bit of a drive, I had to see someone who would know about Jake and what he was up to.

I pulled up in the middle of Seattle and climbed out, sitting down by a fountain before I reached out in my mind for Andrea. Yeah I had another power that I didn't tell Paul about, I can reach people in their minds like if I am in trouble I can reach out for someone who could help me.

"Andrea" I spoke in my mind "I need you"

I opened my eye and with a loud 'pop' she snapped into focus right in front of me.

"Bella" she greeted giving me a stiff smile

"Andrea" I nodded back "I need information on Jake"

"Alright" she nodded "When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible, i need everything he has been doing, dig deep my friend, don't miss anything" I answered "I have a feeling he is up to something"

With that she 'zapped' back to wherever she came from and I gave a snort, she was never pleasant, even when her boyfriend was alive. I did a little shopping then, buy gifts for the guys since I had been away for so long and missed about four years' worth of birthday gifts. I looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark so I figured that it was probably time to head home.

The sun was well and truly set when I got and but the lights were on inside my house, I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and grabbed my gun from a storage pocket in my car. I slid my knife belt on in place and grabbed my spare sword from under my seat. I popped the door opened and left it opened so I didn't make any more noise than needed, I slid in by the window that I left opened in the bathroom. I stepped silently in pushed the door opened gently, I stepped into the hall way and looked both ways before I walked up to the spare room up the far end. I eased the door opened and checked all around the room before I deemed it safe and moved onto my room. There was only the kitchen and living room left to check. I walked down the hall way and peeked into the living room, I could see a body on the couch; I listened to their heart beat and found that they were asleep.

I raised my sword to strike when their heart beat sped up, i saw their body move and stand and I moved in for the strike but faltered.

"Paul" I yelped, swinging the sword away at last minute, I felt my heart beat erratically when my sword sunk into…


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's Pov continued…**

We both turned to the back seat and looked at the kids who were all asleep, I couldn't help but smile at that, they were so young and innocent…

Leah called the cops and Ambulance while I checked on the other man who was still alive but unconscious. The cops did the whole cop thing and asked us questions about what happened and I told them what happened, except the wolf as a large brown bear. Charlie gave us questionable glances when the rest of the cops and paramedics and asked us;

"Was it really a bear or is it something… pack related?" He had been let in on the secret when my cousin, Brady, was at our house visiting and phased accidentally. Man that had been hard seeing my fifteen year old cousin phase right in front of me, taunting me as he convulsed because I couldn't do anything to help him.

"Pack related Charlie… I think I might know who it is too." I sighed running my hands through my hair miserably

"I have been watching the kids down at the reservation while I have been there… none seemed the right age or showing the signs." Charlie sighed, rubbing his arm where he had a tattoo of the pack mark. He was so proud when he got it, it was a mark of belonging and respect, one of the many reasons he got it was because of the cops side of it. Every time he got a complaint of our… 'cult' behaviour he would pretend to go check it out and investigate, then just brush the complaint to the side.

"It wasn't a kid from the reservation," I sighed, looking at Charlie with rare tears budding in my eyes, I didn't let them fall "It was Mackayla."

"Fuck." Charlie swore then looked at Leah and the kids ashamed "Sorry I didn't mean too… but Macky… you really think so?"

"Charlie I really don't think there is any other option of who it could be." I mumbled "You know she went missing a few months back, there has been no sign of her… it is the only logical option, really."

"Logical," Charlie chuckled, looking strained "I don't even know the meaning of that word."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked, Charlie was one of the only people that saw her on a pretty much regular basis compared to anyone else

"I dunno… maybe two years ago… the Cullen's," he spat "Have been making it increasingly difficult to see her… they were always away or when I could see them I had to be working." As soon as he found out about how Bella… took advantage of me and wouldn't let me see my child he pretty much disowned her, in all complete truth he hated her. He hated how she lied to him over and over about stuff, how she gave up her humanity for Edward and in his opinion was the worst mother not even money could buy. He loved Mackayla though, even more than when Bella was normal, I think it was him in a way trying to protect her from what they were.

"What about you Jake?" He asked clasping his hand on my should as a show of support and comfort

"I think… it has been about… five or six years, maybe a little longer." I sighed, a pang of longing hit me like a ton of bricks, she was my baby girl and I deserved to see her. I also felt guilty, it was me who gave Bella the other half of her… maybe if I hadn't then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Don't blame yourself, son, you tried your hardest to reach out but the other bit was up to her. As cruel as this sounds but… You have your own family to worry about; you have done the best you can." He said, moustache twitching, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He really did hate that he raised Bella and she turned out the way she did, I don't think he will ever stop blaming himself

I nodded and clasped him on the forearm "Thanks Charlie, you really are a part of this tribe. Your blood or colour doesn't matter, your heart and mind does and for that the tribe thanks you… we wouldn't be the same without you, brother."

He nodded but I could tell that he was really touched by what I said "What are we going to do about Mackayla? I mean… once everything calms down a bit will she move back there or… will she stay here?"

"I don't know Charlie." I shook my head "But like you said I just can't drop everything for her… I have my own family to look out for…"

"And," Charlie prodded knowing I wanted to say more "Don't worry about me son, this is your life, your child and your decisions… you need to make those decisions on what suits you and your family. No one else can."

"And I don't know if I want a volatile new wolf around my family… she may be my daughter and I love her but I don't know how much I can trust her, I mean I haven't seen her I years. In all honesty I don't even know her anymore." I shook my head, feeling my conflicting emotions clash. She was my daughter and I wanted her to live with me but at the same time I knew a danger for her to for my family. It left me feeling like and knowing I was in a tight spot, _but that's what you get_ a snarky voice said in my mind_, for being so stupid to believe Bella might want you just because she was having _your_ child._

"We will work something out but first you need to calm down and take some time to think about this, believe me you don't want to make any rash decisions in these situations, son." Charlie offered before he asked "Where were you going today anyway?"

And just like that we were talking about what we were going to do in Port Angeles, that's what I liked about Charlie, once he asked or said all that needed to be said he moved on and you weren't left with that 'Sooo, what do I say now silence?'. He finished up his report on the accident and waved goodbye as he cruised back towards Forks, I sighed, I really needed that chat.

"Jacob?" Leah asked softly, walking up behind me "The boys are getting hungry, are we going to keep going to PA (Port Angeles) or are we going to just go home?"

I sighed and rubbed my face "I don't know, what do you want to do? I'm happy to do either."

"Well lets go then and not let this morning ruin our fun" she smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before enveloping me in a much needed hug

I sighed and felt some of the tension leave my body and kissed her on the forehead before I walked over to the driver's side. I checked everyone had their seat belts on and pulled out and started onto PA again. It turned out that the rest of the day was really but also tiring for our boys, I chuckled as I carried William and Charlie (twin 1), Leah carried Harry (twin 2). The sun was setting as I pulled out and headed onto the road that lead to La Push, my hand firmly grasped in Leah's. I knew no matter what happened soon that she and my boys would always be there for me, and nothing, I repeat, nothing, will ever change that…


End file.
